Drabbles of an Alchemist
by plainwhitelie
Summary: 50 Drabbles of all characters in FMA. Variety of Genres Romance, Angst, Humor . All will be fair game! Rated T: For Cursing.
1. Forever Condemned

AN: Guys, I want to let everyone know that I am up to my head in homework. Literally. :/ And those of you who are KH fans and you read my fic "Handful of Drabbles," you know I already have my hands full. But, recently Brotherhood started up on Adult Swim, and seeing as I was once obsessed with FMA, I had to watch the whole series, movie, and now I'm starting Brotherhood, so it started up again. And I found myself writing little drabbles.  
Goal: 50, if I get higher than that, then of course we're going for 100! So Comment, inspire me, and so on. If you want to see something specific, say it! I don't bite. (: You are my inspiration after all.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**Forever Condemned**

His golden eyes stared up at his brother. His fists closing, anger rising up inside of him.  
He fucked him up.  
His little brother…  
He slammed the door as he walked out, the cold of his auto mail a small reminder.  
He would fix Alphonse, he swore, no matter what. As for himself, he'd keep his mistakes, his munities; to remind himself of his mistake.  
Forever condemned. 


	2. Awake

**Awake  
**  
She lay awake that night, like she always did whenever he came back home.  
She was waiting like she always did…  
She heard it then, his scream.  
She walked into his room to find his covers a disarray, as he sat up panting.  
His golden eyes, troubled as they met hers. She sat down next to him, laying her hand in his.  
"It's okay," she whispered.  
His fist clenched under her hand.


	3. Come Back Home

**Come Back Home**  
He hated himself and he'd never go back.  
_He _should hate him too, but he still finds a way to love him.  
He would run. Run until he found the stone to get his body back.  
The rain poured onto his head as he left Winry's home.  
When he heard a quiet voice.  
"Brother, come back in."


	4. Let Me In

Dedication: Kyosbeads13 (:

**Let Me In**  
"I need to be left alone." He said quietly, never even looking up.  
Hawkeye stepped out, closing the door behind her.  
She leaned against the cold wood, hearing his sobs, hearing the sound of papers ripping. She clenched her fists.  
"When will you ever let me in Roy?"  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
AN: Okay I know Kyos I know! You love Mustang and Hughes, but I think this is just as good… To let Mustang show weakness over Hughes death…  
I hope you all enjoyed it!


	5. No Distractions

**No Distractions**  
He watched her gather her tools and wrenches.  
When had Winry changed so much?  
She was beautiful, but he couldn't tell her that.  
No, he certainly couldn't afford a setback on his search.


	6. Unforgivable

**Unforgivable  
**Alicia stared out her window as the sky cried with her.  
She would never forgive her mommy.  
For letting them bury her daddy while he was sleeping.


	7. I Dug You Up Today

I dug _you_ up today.

**You**; the reason I hate myself.  
**You**; being the reason of my every mistake.  
**You**; being the reason that I lost my arm and leg.  
**You**; the reason my brother might leave my side…

I dug _you _up today.

**You**; being the reason I've lost so many.  
**You**; being the reason a little girl cries.  
**You**; being the reason of my loss of faith.  
**You**; being the reason of my every nightmare.

I dug _you_ up today.

**You**; being the reason I've gained so many.  
**You**; being the reason I've learned so much.  
**You**; being the reason I've grown.  
**You**; being the reason of my every inspiration.

I dug _you_ up today, to find out that it wasn't even you.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
AN: Because when Edward goes back to dig up whatever he transmutated with Alphonse on that horrid night, I could only imagine his anger and relief to know that it wasn't really his mother.


End file.
